After Dark
by paper smiles
Summary: It sounds like a porno, but I promise it's not.
1. Russian Roulette

**NAZI ZOMBIES: AFTER DARK~**

These are basically going to be a series of short one-shots based upon a series of comics my niece is drawing. The comic of this chapter should be up on my profile, but I warn you it's a photo taken with a camera. It really doesn't do it justice, but she doesn't have a scanner, or a deviant art, so yeah.

This isn't meant to be serious, and we'll be using the sassy-gay-doctor. Just cause he's a riot and I love his high-pitched squeals.

Treyarch owns the guys, and the maps. We own whatever you may not recognize.

* * *

><p>Silence engulfed the large theatre. Blood and rust decorated the old decaying walls, adding to the setting that was already eerie to begin with. More blood stained the carpet, leaving dark brown spots on what was once a ruby red floor-piece. Bodies adorned the place along with old rotten furniture, bodies of the many zombies that were killed lay everywhere. Their identical uniforms categorizing them as Nazis, much like the man who stood in the foyer with an American, a Japanese man, and a Russian man.<p>

"Anybody up for a game?" he said with a smile as he began bringing down the chairs that were stacked upon a single round table.

"A game?" the American asked suspiciously.

"Ja, American." he set up four seats and pulled his Python from his waist. When he began removing the bullets the Russian smiled.

"Russian knows what you are doing!" he said with a confident grin, "this is my kind of game!"

Without a second thought, the Soviet sped over to the Nazi and took the revolver from his gloved-hands, removing the final bullets, leaving only one inside.

The other three were all seated, the American on the far right, followed by the German and the Japanese man, leaving the final seat on the far left for the Russian who gladly sat down and handed the revolver to the imperial soldier.

"Takeo goes first!" he said with glee.

The Japanese man pushed the revolver back towards the Soviet, "No, Russian. I insist, you go first."

The Russian shook his head as the Nazi squealed, "I volunteer Dempshey!"

The American shot a death-glance at the Nazi, "Richtofen!" he yelled before punching Richtofen in the face, causing the smaller man to fall out of his seat and onto the floor.

The Japanese and Russian men could only stare at the American.

"Ooh-rah." Dempsey finally said with a grin.


	2. RAAY GUUN!

**NAZI ZOMBIES: AFER DARK~**

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here's another crack ficlet for your troubles. And there is a comic for this; I carry it around in my binder for school. Though it seems like links in my profile stopped working, so if you'd like to see it, PM me and I'll gladly send you a picture of it.

Treyarch owns the boys and Shi No Numa, I own, well, nothing. I do believe she based this one on something involving a "NAAIILL GUUNN!" It's on youtube, or at least it should be.

* * *

><p>A dim light flickered in the small hut as a set of torn, gloved hands opened the wooden mystery box. An eerie glow lit up the roulette of weapons as they flashed before his emerald eyes.<p>

_Arisaka, Gewehr 43_, his face lit up as the MP40 flashed before him, _Double-Barreled Shotgun, Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, STG-44, Thompson, M1897 Trench Gun, BAR, PPSh-41, MG42, Browning M1919, FG42. _The twinkly song ended, and those same eyes came to rest upon a toy-like wonder weapon, the Ray Gun. He eagerly took the weapon and hugged it to his chest, quickly calling the others who were standing guard outside the hut.

"What is it?" the American asked.

"RAYY GUUN!" The Nazi yelled happily showing off the weapon to the four.

Dempsey face-palmed, Nikolai grinned, and Takeo seemed unimpressed with the piece of advanced technology the doctor held in his hands. The marine soon took off towards the hut entrance, leaving the three inside. However his stay wasn't for long, as another round had started and a few of the Japanese undead were now slowly approaching them. The smaller man inside the hut possessing the Ray Gun proceeded to aim it everywhere and mimic shooting everything. Outside, Dempsey decided it was best to warn the others.

"Hey guy- ." He was cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"Hey Nikolai! Vatch me shoot zhat zombie over zhere!" The American's eyes widened as Richtofen aimed the weapon in his direction and pulled the guns trigger.

"Richtofen! I'm not a- " the gun's green ray collided with his body, sending him to the floor, a sharp stinging feeling running through him like wildfire.

"Richtofan!" Takeo yelled rushing to aid his wounded comrade, "You have shot Dempsey!"

A small grin appeared across the Nazi's face, "Ja. Shot him vith a… RAAY GUUN!"

Nikolai approached the American who was currently thrashing in agonizing pain on the floor, blood starting to ooze around him, his ability to scream being blocked by the pain, "I think he might be dying."

Richtofen approached the American as well, accidentally stepping in some of the blood, "Aww, he's getting his shtupid blood on my boots!"

Takeo stood from his kneeling position and glared at the Nazi, "This mistake wirr be your downfall!"

"Oh. Vell, it vill be your death too. Shoo all saw zhe Ray Gun." The doctor shrugged.

A few moments of silence passed before Nikolai took another swig of his vodka and spoke up, "It really didn't sound right when you said it that way."

The doctor sighed, "Okay, okay. Shoo all saw zhe…RAAYY GUUNN!"

Dempsey had appeared to stop writhing, but slowly managed to raise his arm and curl his fingers, producing a thumbs up, "Ooh-rah."


End file.
